Late night confession
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Kazuma has a nightmare that wakes him in the night. Needing comfort he sneaks into Ayano's room. KazumaxAyano! Be easy on me, I don't know their characters very well yet "


Kazuma bolted upright in bed. His heart pounded and his breathing was shallow. It'd been over a month since Kazuma was forced to see his lovers look alike, and he could never shake the reoccurring vision of his lovers final scene. He let out a shaky breath as he looked over at his clock,. It read 3:47am.

"Like I'll be able to sleep now." He groaned and got up from bed. Taking a look over his attire, he remembered that he took off his shirt but was far too tired to bother with his jeans.

His mind drifted in thought of Ayano. She was downright annoying and loud, but there was apart of his heart she had stolen away and he wanted her to take it all; help numb the pain of his first lovers passing - he wanted to feel love once more.

"Ayano..." He breathed and placed his hand against the window as he stared down at the city below. After a few moments, he gathered his shirt, jacket and shoes, pulling them on before going outside and lifting off the ground and heading towards the Kannagi residence.

...

It seemed nightmares were taking everyone that night. Ayano tossed and turned in bed, whimpering softly. A yohma was chasing her and she just couldn't seem to take it down. She was bloody and beaten and both Kazuma and Ren were already down for the count.

She gasped and bolted up in bed, her heart racing. Her eyes turned to her window and she could see that the wind was strong, blowing around the trees and leaves. She shook her head and ran her fingers shakily through her long silky hair before plopping back down.

"Jeez..." She murmured and turned onto her side, letting her eyes drift shut.

...

Kazuma landed gently on the ground at the gate of the Kannagi residence. He sighed and allowed himself in. He wasn't really sure why he decided that tonight of all nights he wanted to be with Ayano, but he did. He moved around the area until he reached Ayano's house, again allowing himself in. He found her room with ease and gently closed the door behind him.

Her back was to him and she looked restless. "A-Ayano..." He whispered as he stepped closer to her bed.

Ayano shifted slightly. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew someone was in her room, and normally she would bolt awake and instantly summon Enraiha, but something was telling her it was okay to remain asleep.

Kazuma nibbled on his lip as he reached her bedside. She looked more peaceful now. He sat down on the edge of her bed and turned his body so he could look at her.

_'You have no idea what you mean to me, do you, Ayano?'_ He thought as a gentle smile tugged at his lips. He slipped off his jacket and shirt before moving in behind her, wrapping the blanket around his own body and pulling her back against his chest.

Ayano's lips parted and a long breath escaped her. She shifted in Kazuma's arms, and now faced him. Kazuma couldn't help the faint blush that fell over his cheeks. His eyes scanned her face and he found himself smiling. His hand gently reached up to brush across her cheek. She was so beautiful, and her sleeping form gave him a new feeling; he liked her in this vulnerable state.

Despite him enjoying her sleeping face, he wanted to wake her, and he wanted to confess the feelings he had been hiding since he returned home after his four years away. It was thanks to her that he felt alive, it was thanks to her that he was able to smile and laugh, and despite how often he teased her, she was now the only one he loved. He knew she could never replace his previous lover, but he knew that Ayano could be his new one. He chuckled quietly at the thought of Ayano's old man always setting them up on dates. He already knew he had 'Daddy's Blessing'.

"Ayano..." Kazuma breathed as he caressed her cheek.

She grunted slightly.

"Ayano, wake up..." He whispered again.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Kazuma..." She breathed and closed her eyes again. After a second they snapped open and she yelped and jumped back from him, falling into the crack between the wall and her bed frame. "Wh-What are you doing in here?! A-And you're i-in my bed! Sh-Shirtless!" She was stuttering and couldn't think straight. "A-A-And..." She looked over her outfit and her face turned beat red. She was only wearing a skimpy nightgown. It was actually unlike her, but it was warm that night and it was the only thing she had to wear that wasn't dirty.

Kazuma couldn't help but laugh. "What, didn't like being in my arms?" He asked and leaned his head in the palm of his hand, a smirk grazing his lips.

"I-I-I... didn't... say that..." She stuttered and gasped. "D-Don't change the subject! Wh-Why are you here?!"

"Would you keep quiet? You want everyone to know I'm here?" Kazuma asked and laid back, moving his arms behind his head.

"K-Kazuma..." Ayano sighed and moved back up onto her bed to sit beside him. "Wh-Why are you in here?" She asked.

"Felt like it." He shrugged.

Ayano's expression turned blank. "That's it?"

He sighed and closed his eyes. "No... actually..."

Ayano's eyes drifted down to him. "Th-Then what?"

A small breeze blew through the room, lifting Ayano's hair. "Lay down..." Kazuma whispered and opened his eyes to look up at her and smiled gently.

Ayano bit her lip. There were times she hated him, times she was jealous, and times that he made her heart flutter. "Wh-Why?" She asked.

Kazuma rolled his eyes as the wind grew stronger and forced her down into his arms. She gasped and blushed brightly. "K-Kazu-"

"Shut up." He sighed. "Can't you just relax and enjoy this?"

Ayano opened her mouth in protest but caught herself. She did love being in his embrace. "F-Fine... b-but... can you tell me why you're here?"

"I wanted to be with you." He said and shrugged.

"B-But... why?" She paused and gasped. "I'm not like your other girlfriends! I-I will not-"

Kazuma forced his lips to hers to shut her up. After a few moments he pulled back and smirked. "They are not girlfriends. I simply hang with them to watch you squirm."

Ayano's eyes widened.

"You're the only one I-I care for..." He breathed.

Ayano's eyes widened further as she stared into his auburn eyes with shock. He wasn't really confessing to loving her, was he?

"Say something..." He breathed as he searched her eyes.

"Why?" She squeaked. "I-I mean-"

"You've helped to make me who I am now..." He whispered and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Ayano... how stupid do you have to be before you can see that?" He chuckled deeply.

"I-I... don't know..." She whispered. She could feel her face heating up and she bit her lip. "Oh Kazuma..." She whispered and moved her arms around his torso, nuzzling her face into his side.

"Will you quit being jealous now? Realize that you're mine?" He asked and nuzzled his cheek against the top of her head, his hands rubbing her back.

Ayano nodded, tears brimming in her eyes. "Y-Yes... s-sorry..."

A small breeze lifted Ayano's head to make her look up at him.

"Good." He breathed before capturing her lips in a gentle kiss.

* * *

**AN: **Yeah, yeah, I know I have other stories not done -.-" but I watched this anime and I was SO upset with the ending I needed to write out a fanfiction to make me happy. You can expect many more from this couple too :3

Hope you like it, and I hope they're not too OOC :/ -.-

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


End file.
